degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4983173-20160527055008
So my friend shared a comment from this Youtube video calling out the people in the video for constantly looking for drama on their social medias and something to compalin about when they posted a video saying they were no longer making videos because it was stressful and exhausting, so naturally, I went and watched the video. So just hear me out on this. People with no real jobs, apparently some dropped out of high school, those who did graduate haven't even attempted to go to college (which many don't do and that's fine tbh), cashed in on "Internet fame" and are now complaing about doing video's being stressful? Here's a reality check. The only way making Youtube videos, Vines, or whatever other platforms people use to become "famous" is stressful is if YOU and only YOU make it stressful. This is not a fucking job (I don't care if you're getting paid). It is not a chore. Many of them want to do crazy shit to get likes and "fans" and tbh, if you find that stressful, then don't blame anyone but yourselves. When I see these "Goodbye" videos with someone complaing about it being too hard and wanting to stop making them, I legit cringe. I don't have a problem with people no longer wanting to make videos, my dilemma is people making it out to be the most difficult thing in the world and worst than real jobs. Like go get a real fucking job and then come back to me about being stressed out. Making 5 minute videos wears you out? Okay, then. I don't get this mentality of these Internet people. Many of them put on this charade of wanting to just have fun or whatnot but actually wanna make a quick buck without having a real job. I do understand that some people genuinely want to get themselves out there and create a craft and further their careers (see: Grace Helbig, Tyler Oakley, Troye Sivan, Kingsley, Tre Melvin, Todrick Hall and all of the others who have some kind of talent/personality to back up this "fame" of theirs). I don't think YouTube is a job for them either BUT they have all branched out and started other projects. YouTube is basically like a bonus check for them now. They're not depending on it (and several have addressed this btw). But when you get on YouTube with a clear intent of just getting a quick buck and going on "fan tours" for the money, don't sit there and complain about life being hard. You over privileged egotistical assholes (who PROUDLY label themselves as emo while in they're 20's) don't know what stress really is. Emotionally drained? Watching some of your video's, I don't know how this is possible but okay darling. And don't get me started on the fact about this tour y'all did just before y'all called it quits. Lol connecting the dots? Exactly. Anyways, that's just my take on this. I know some will disagree but I just find it bizarre how these people can sit there and act like their world's are ending because they make videos.